degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grace Cardinal/@comment-28209846-20170117151128/@comment-4441793-20170117185920
If done properly, it can work. With Mola, Shiny and Zasha this season, there were major issues that weren't overshadowed by romance. Example: Miles was barely present in Lola's ENTIRE abortion plot; they focused more on her emotional struggle and providing very informative details about the abortion process itself. As a result, the Mola pairing scored extra points with many viewers for two reasons: Their love affair took a backseat to the more MEANINGFUL things that came out of it, like "hope"; and they had Miles and Lola interact just enough to capture hearts and give each other enough (onscreen)space not to get on viewers' nerves, besides hardcore Triles fans of course. It CAN be done. It HAS been done. And that's why the writing was so flawless this season. So, Grace can indeed get the well-written storyline with an amazing, believable wrap-up to it, regardless if her and Jonah become romantically involved or not along the way. The writers' found a method that works, so I expect it to be no different in the event of Gronah. And yes, while her illness is a SERIOUS issue and absolutely SHOULD continue to be written about in the next season, so is the fact that she is a human being with a basic need/desire for love and affection. Romance IS necessary in every story and I repeat, it CAN be included without overshadowing the more "important" subject matters. She's not just the "sick girl"....and I didn't say that's how you are viewing her at all, to be clear. Having CF is just a part, however big it may be, of who her character is. What about the fact that this girl was assumed by everyone, both viewers and onscreen peers, to be gay because of her unconventional display of feminity? What about the fact that this girl was never looked at as a suitable mate by any of the many males in the school because she's not "what guys typically go for"? What about the fact that her (lack of)love life was so discouraging that the only person that's ever shown her romantic interest was a girl and the one boy she had feelings for didn't look at her the same way for the very reason I put in the previous statement. Although I would be happy if Jankie worked out, Gronah will have my FULL support if it turns out to be something beautiful. If it goes from being bandmates with a common love for music to friends who support/can relate to ultimately, two SOULMATES who have just what they were looking and yearning for all their young high school lives, I'm going DOWN with this ship! Let Grace have some love for once! Mutual recquited love, to be exact. Zoe's found it just a few months after coming out with none other than an immigrant from a country/religion that is known to oppose homosexuality. I mean, BLESS my beautiful gay queen Zoe Rivas, I am so happy for her I could CRY but what are the odds, tbh? After all, there's no denying that it's harder to be gay in this world and subsequently, find love with another gay person, than it is for heterosexual people. Zoe has cried, bled, sweat and BURNED her way through the journey of coming to terms with swho she really is....and then found a LOVE to compliment it not very long after. She DID that motherfucking shit <3 It's Grace's turn now. She deserves it. Now, while heterosexuals are by NO MEANS an oppressed or marginalized group, it's still disheartening in Grace's case when literally NOBODY(her peers, her viewers or even HERSELF) sees her worthy of the boy of her dreams, whoever that may be. And if it's Jonah, I support that shit.